


Undoing the spider's web

by BBtheUke



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBtheUke/pseuds/BBtheUke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois finds out about Claude's plan to kill him so the young earl flees for his life. Will Alois be able to start a new life or is he too tangled in the spider’s web to ever be free again?<br/>The relationships enter in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story writing get's better the more chapters I add so please read through it. I might rewrite the earlier chapters later.

Alois couldn't believe what he was reading yet he was holding the piece of paper in his hand. 'This can't be true...' He thought, silently hoping that what he had been written incorrectly or he missed something, just anything that would mean he was wrong. Rereading the text for the the third time but as said before, it was right there.’This can’t be his… He said he would be by my side… But it’s his handwriting..’

What he was reading was a to-do list of sorts that spoke of obtaining two souls with just one body, but the method that one of the two was going to have to die before having their soul transferred to the other person and it was clear by the opinions of him on the sheet of paper made by Claude it was clear that the butler had already chosen that it would be Alois who would have his soul transferred into Ciel’s body.  
He came upon this list while searching his butler's room, his almost childish longing to understand what was going on through his butler's head was what led the young earl to enter the room and since Claude had just left it would make things a little more easier for him. After what seemed like half an hour of searching and finding no more than what seemed like a clean guestroom Alois came upon a locked drawer, the fact that it was locked made it clear that Claude didn't want him in there which meant he had to know what was inside. 

“Oh my, Claude? Is it that you have a little secret you don’t want your dear young lord knowing? Well it seems we’ll just have to find out what it is.” The boy stated to himself before getting a good grip on the handle he placed his heel on the drawer below and began pulling, the first attempt was unsuccessful, he tried harder on the second but failed as well, cursing at himself for not being in better physical shape he decided to try one last time, this time pulling he used all his strength and heard a snapping sound before he fell to the floor, the locked drawer in hand, getting back up he pulled out it's contents and read what was inside. 

Most of it were things he considered boring like articles about recent crimes, the economy, etcetera. What caught his eye was a sheet of paper at the bottom of the locked drawer, it seemed like any other sheet of paper yet at first glance he noticed that it had his name written in it's text, grabbing it and reading it he discovered was a ritual that was going to end in his demise if he had seen it any later.

Now here he was, emotionally unstable. He could no longer trick himself into believing that his butler cared about him, he could no longer make himself believe that his butler was there to protect him, no, now he felt those same arms slowly creeping around his neck, ready to snap it and end his life. This made him feel scared, saddened, lonely but most of all he felt enraged. He wasn't going to wait for his butler to return to confront him for the contents of the paper, that would be a foolish move that would have only sped up the ending of his life, no, he knew what he needed to do, running up to his room he grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes, a bag of money, a few useless objects he could sell if necessary and some blank papers and a pen, making sure the other servants never saw him he made his way through the manor, he didn't want to be seen by the ones who seemed more loyal to his butler than to himself, that would have ended badly he was sure of. Entering the stable he had in the back and grabbing a horse he began making his way towards London, it was going to be a painful road ahead, going from poor, to rich then back to poor again, but he was going to do what was needed to live, he needed to leave, to escape his butler before he had a chance to end his life, he needed to break the spell that was set on him by the one he loves, he needed to undo the spider's web.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois takes drastic measures to ensure that Claude doesn’t follow him.

This might be a brash move but it's needed...' He thought to himself as he made his way through the streets of London, wandering for some time until he stood before a hospital.

He stuck out his tongue for a moment before closing his mouth and entering, the information he had found out hadn't given him the time to think properly about the consequences of what he was about to do, the physical pain he was probably going to suffer but he would much rather go through that then see someone he once allowed to spoil him, someone he allowed himself to fall in love with, attempt, and most likely succeed, at murdering him.

He walked through the doors and spoke to a man who seemed to be the one giving appointments at the moment, giving the man a soft smile before a chill ran down his spine, he needed to hurry.

"Hello, I would like to make an appointment for a surgery immediately, the surgery will be performed on myself so please hurry up and get a doctor." Alois said, gaining a strange look from the other male before he got an actual response.

"I'm sorry but I believe I can't do that, I mean you're too young to have surgery done on y-." Alois responded by placing a nice amount of money on the desk, causing the man to silence himself.

"Now get me a doctor will you?" Alois said in a rather harsh voice, the man nodded and grabbed the money, opening a door to lead the young boy to a doctor that hopefully was unoccupied at the moment.

"By the way, what kind of surgery does someone such as yourself wish to have?" The older male asked as politely as he could.

 

"Well it isn't really your business but I'll tell you." A small, almost sick smile appeared on the young boy's face. "I need my tongue cut off, amputated, gone. After that I might make my way to the docks and move to a different city." He said, gaining a terrified look from the older male. "Oh look! I'm pretty sure that person will be of much more help! Thank you though!"

The older male and the doctor began speaking to each other and the man explained Alois's situation, a shocked look appeared on the doctor's face until mentions of the amount of money the young earl was paying came into play, the doctor nodded and the boy was called over to a room. The doctor explained that the surgery was about to start, pulling out his tools he took a syringe and filled it with anesthetics. "Now, this will only hurt a bit..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claude had returned to the manor, and to say he was angry would be an understatement.

It was strange that when he had returned that his master hadn't been at the door to greet him, at first he assumed that the earl was just playing a game of hide and seek with him, but what was unusual was the fact that he heard no giggling, screaming or basically any sound that would give away his location so he soon began looking for the boy, he wasn't in his usual hiding places. It wasn't until the butler returned to his room that everything clicked. Seeing broken lock on his drawer, the papers thrown around his room and the shoe mark on his drawer it was clear that Alois had found out his little plan, what had surprised the butler the most was the fact that his master hadn't confronted him about this matter, that he hadn't come crying to him, begging for his life like Claude might have thought he would, but that didn't matter now, what mattered was that he had to find the young boy. Leaving Hannah in charge of the manor Claude made his way to the city as well, dead set on finding the young blonde, although he'd have to start his plan early...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The surgery was a success, the organ has been removed from the young boy's body, this was one of the best jobs the doctor had done and it was paying him nicely. Alois was now asleep in an empty hospital bed, the hospital had decided to keep him until he had recovered from the effects of the anesthetics seeing as they had little room left at the hospital and the wound was cleaned up too nicely to worry about. Yet the doctor couldn't help but wonder why he wanted a perfectly healthy organ removed and what he was going to do afterwards.

The young blonde in question was still fast asleep on the bed, yet in his mind he was wide awake, walking through the main hallway of what seemed to be his manor yet at the same time something was off. 'How did I get here? Did... Did Claude find me..? ...Am I going to.. Die..?' He questioned himself being rather clueless of what was happening until he gains sight of someone. ‘... Luka?’ Alois hesitates for a moment before realizing that it was him, it was his little brother, with tears of joy he began running down his face as he ran towards his little brother's outstretched hand. Upon reaching it the duo shared a hug, after a few moments they separated from each other and as soon as they parted Lucas began to speak.

"Your highness, as much as I enjoy seeing you again I must ask of you something, I really need you to do this... " Luka gained a rather sad look on his face, causing the young earl to frown but still giving a nod in response. "In a moment, no matter how much it hurts to leave me... I need you to wake up..." Alois's eyes widened in worry as the image of his little brother started to fade. "Please your highness... Wake up... " the young boy said. "I'll always be with you... You just have to wake up..." As soon as the brunette said those last words his image was completely gone, causing the young earl to wake up screaming for his younger sibling, yet all that came out were incoherent sounds, his memories came flooding back, he knew that he needed to get out of here as quick as possible. 'I can't be dwelling on my dreams right now, as much as I would like to I can't let Luka's warning be in vain!' After all his butler could very well be right outside his window meaning that it would be best to leave through the emergency exit, after stumbling to get on his feet he began making his way down the stairs, slipping from time to time but going as fast as his body could go in this drugged state. Not a second after he made his way down the street did the young earl hear the rich voice of his former butler coming from inside, asking a worker if the young earl had come in, the boy watched as the duo began making their way to the room where Alois was once sleeping, had he not listened to Luca and woken up he would be at the mercy of his servant now.

This thought caused Alois to get a deep feeling of fear in his gut as he made his way towards the pier.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The butler had followed the young man up to a room on the second floor as the man explained what had happened with the earl, how he had came in and offered them a great amount of money if they cut off his tongue. "I see, please forgive my master, he's not... Well... He isn’t allowed to make big decisions on his own, but he ran away earlier.""O-Oh alright... Please forgive us for having accepted to listen to such a big request from a child... He should be right in here." The young man opened the door only to find the room empty. "B-But he was here a few minutes ago! I'm sorry sir he must have left through the fire escape, the boy did mention something about going to the docks and leaving town, maybe we should inform the-!" "Useless." The man was met with three knives to his torso, neck and forehead, killing him instantly. "That information was all I needed from you, the rest was just useless..." Claude said as he made his way out of the room, not caring that he just murdered a man. 'So you're heading to the docks your highness? What can such a small person like you do in this big bad world? Why... Wouldn't it be better if I just take you home...?' The look on Claude's face darkened as he began making his way to the pier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive this quickly made chapter.

Alois had made it, he was just a few minutes away from leaving this town, he was minutes away from escaping. Upon reaching the docs the young blond made it to the man who he saw selling tickets for the next boat to France which luckily for him was just a few minutes from leaving as well. Grabbing some of his money he walked towards the man and upon reaching him the former earl pointed at the tickets and stuck up one finger. 'Fuck, I should have bought the bloody tickets before I decided to cut of my tongue...' He thought as he got the attention of the man.

"Oh, 'ello young lad! What's it that ya want?" He watched as the blonde's actions and gave him a soft smile "So ya can't talk?" The young blonde nodded. "Well I see what ya mean, a ticket to go to France no? Well I can sell ya one just that ya have to pony up some cash, ain't gonna give it up for free." The elderly man said, extending his hand for the money. Alois frowned but reached into his bag and pulled out enough to pay a second class ticket, it wasn't that he was running low on money it was that he didn't want to take the risk of anyone recognizing him there. The man took the money and gave the boy the ticket. "Now ya have a safe trip ya hear? So long lad." He nodded thankfully and made his way to board the boat, feeling rather happy that someone had wished him a safe trip, even if they were strangers. 

Being the last person on as soon as he stepped foot on the boat it parted, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief as Alois watched the shore slowly get farther and farther away, the feeling of the wind in his hair only calmed the young boy more, turning on his heel he walked into his room, just after entering the room and closing the door Alois wrapped his arms around himself and fell onto his knees, sobbing loudly, he had finally allowed his emotions to get to him, he had been so busy running, trying to live, he hadn't been able to emotionally process much besides the reaction he had to his former butler's betrayal, causing all of his thoughts to come flooding into him, causing the sobs to intensify. 

Slowly Alois stood up, grabbing a lamp and throwing it to the ground, creating a loud smash as it hit. As soon as he realized what he had done he got on his knees and tried to piece the once beautiful lamp back together, cutting the tips of his fingers with the rough edges of the shards. 

‘Look at what I did to the poor thing, it had done nothing to me… I’m sorry…’ He attempted to fix it for the next few minutes before climbing onto the bed in the room and falling asleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There, standing at the shore, watching as a boat expanded the gap between him and his master was Claude Faustus, although he was hiding it rather well he felt an immense rage boil inside of himself, he had just let his plan escape slip from the cracks in his fingers, he had just been outrun by an immature brat, not even a man, a small boy he called his master, a small meal he had ruined by allowing the earl to love him instead of shaping him into the perfect dish. The worst thing about this is the fact that if he used his demonic speed to run over the water it would attract unwanted attention and the next boat to France wouldn't be here until next week, he would have to make sure The Queen didn't catch wind of the brightly blue eyed earl's stunt, he'd have to lay low and not allow any visitors for the time being, he'd just have to say that his master fell ill and couldn't see anyone. 

He stood there for a moment, watching the boat fade out of sight before heading to the manor, besides the anger in him he also had the feeling of surprise as well, he had thought that the boy was only capable of whining, crying, eating and seducing older men. 'It seems that even after years of being with the boy I knew nothing about him, after all, here I am, famished and angered.' This thought causing the demon's eyes to narrow, a glowing pink filling the two orbs as he made his way back to the manor.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hannah had caught wind of Alois’s disappearance, seeing as her comrade had come home but soon after requested her to care for the manor along with the triplets as well as not seeing her master with him it wasn’t hard for her to figure out what happened, and searching the house confirmed her theories. So Hannah, taking the telephone and began calling someone.

After a few minutes someone finally picked up.

“Hello, this is the Phantomhive manor, how can I help you?” Spoke a voice that belonged to no one other than the famous Sebastian Michaelis. 

“Good day to you, I wish to speak with Lord Phantomhive, if that’s possible.” She spoke, using her usual soft tone since she didn’t want to seem too demanding. 

“Anything you want to say to my master you can say to me, I will assure you that he’ll get the message, Ms. Annafellows.” Sebastian claimed, twirling the wire as the other continued speaking. 

“Alright… My master ran away from the manor…” She said, her gaze turning to the door, hoping this one time Claude wouldn’t notice her.   
“I see… If that’s all then we’ll be sure to keep an eye out for him-” Sebastian was interrupted by the woman.

“No, that’s not the end of it, He ran away because he found some… Information, that information might save your master’s life, I do not know it in detail and I do not wish to tell you what little I know, Claude might be gone but he has ears everywhere, it would be best if you ask my master directly. “Hannah’s grip on the Telephone tightened, the sound of a horse stopping in front of the house signaled Claude’s return. “I must go now, don’t call back and don’t come here looking for what I told you.”

Before the butler was able to respond she had already hung up, in that moment Ciel had walked into the room, having heard Sebastian’s side of the conversation he had known someone had gone missing. “Who was that Sebastian? And who did they wish for us to find?” The young male asked.  
The demon turned to his master and bowed. “My young lord, that was the maid of the Trancy manor, she wished to ask if we had seen their earl. It appears the young man has run away from the manor after discovering something that could not be mentioned over the telephone, she did say mention that it had to do with your safety so I just might go and interrogate Lord Trancy.” 

“If you plan on going I shall go as well.” The bluenette immediately responded, turning around to head for his room. 

“I’m sorry young master, that is completely unnecessary.” Sebastian responded.

“This is an order, I’m going with you. I wish to know what is it that is putting my life in danger and I do not wish to sit around and wait for death to stare me in the face.” Clenching his fist tightly the young earl made his way to his room, leaving a slightly delighted Sebastian behind.

‘It seems my master is growing up, I can’t deny his request, so I must get to work on finding the boy.’ Sebastian made his way to the window, jumping out before disappearing into the night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By now Alois had once again entered into a state of deep sleep, allowing his mind to run free from his body was relaxing, something that he needed and welcomed very much.  
The images he had weren't welcomed at all though, fire and ash everywhere, bodies littered the ground, one in specific was lying in his arms, staring up at him with a blank expression. 'N-No, not this, not again... Please don't leave me again.' Tears fell down the boy's flawless skin, clutching the corpse he began sobbing into his younger brother's chest. "Your highness." He heard his brother say from behind him, he quickly turned around to meet his former ebony servant, kneeling in front of the blue eyed boy in the middle of the ballroom with an expressionless look on his face. The surprise causing the boy to stumble backwards before falling, attempting to get away from his butler but it was almost as if his legs weren't working and he had to pull himself away by his arms. "I would never leave you alone." The young boy kept backing away until he eventually felt his back touch a tree, watching as his butler walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, cupping Alois's face in his bloody hands and wiping away the blonde's tears. "What an unusual thing to say to a butler." Claude said, Alois squirmed and tried kicking at the other male as he felt the pressure on his neck grow more and more until he heard a crack and everything faded to white.

Quickly the teen's blue eyes fluttered open, his heart beating rapidly and an intense pain in his neck, he felt as if he had just seen himself die, sitting up he put his hand on his chest and gasped for air, once finally regaining his breath he heard his stomach rumble, standing up he made his way towards the dining room. 'I hope every night won't be like this...'


	4. Chapter 4

The night had gone quickly, much too quickly for Sebastian in his opinion. Tonight was the night he had to get everything ready for his master who seemed dead set on finding the other earl. The butler had gotten pretty good results though, seeing as quite a few people had spotted the young man going to the hospital, he also managed to speak to the man at the beach who sold the ticket to Lord Trancy, he had gotten quite a few good leads to say the least. 

Going into his master’s bedroom with a food cart and opening the curtains to let the light in. “Master, it is time for you to wake up.” The butler watched as his master lazily sat up and opened his eyes, handing him the report he made the night before and began serving Ciel’s tea while explaining what he had made for breakfast.  
“So he was seen at a hospital and left for France?” Ciel states, sipping the tea before he continued reading.

“Yes, I also investigated the hospital and a doctor working there claimed that a young boy with blonde hair paid a good amount of money to have his tongue amputated.” 

Ciel choked down a bit on his tea before regaining his composure. “Why would he do such a thing?” The boy continued reading the paper, most of it was rather useless besides the fact that someone at the hospital overheard a man dressed in black claiming that Alois wasn’t mentally sane and the man who sold tickets claimed that a similar man came along asking when the next boat to France would be taking off.

“Have you ever considered that he might have been trying to run away young master?” Sebastian suggested as he was dressing the young boy. “The description they gave suggests that it could be Claude was following him, we’ll have to find out why later.” 

Seeing the young master so concentrated so… interested, confused the demon, his master rarely took interest in anything so he was happy to see this change in him. “Young master...?” He turned to the boy, a soft smile on his face. “May I ask as to why you are so keen on finding the young boy?” Sebastian asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Ciel almost would have ignored Sebastian if it was any other case, this time he just looked at his butler, a confused look on his face. “Heh, truth be told I do not know how to answer that question, you can say that I pity him, yet that is not completely the case… Let’s leave it like that, at least for now.” Ciel finished the tea and set it to the side before making his way to the dining room. 

Sebastian just bowed and made way for his master.” As you wish my lord.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah Annafellows sat in the middle of a field of Bluebells, the woman had been placing them in her master’s room ever since he ran away. Placing her highest hopes for Alois to escape and never get caught in Claude’s web ever again. She was happily humming a song until the soft crunching of grass could be heard behind her. Quickly turning she came face to face with her superior.

“Annafellows, would you mind telling me who you were speaking to yesterday over the telephone?” He spoke, fixing his glasses as he approached the other demon, his face as void of emotion as ever.

The lilac colored demon sighed before placing the flower she had in her hand to the side. “I was asking Lord Phantomhive and his butler if they had seen our master, and if not to keep an eye out for him. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Now, if Claude had been anyone else he would have believed what the female demon had claimed, but he didn’t, not since he knew how emotionally attached the woman was to the boy. 

Slowly, the butler stepped towards the made before holding out his hand, seemingly to help the maid up but the moment she grasped it Claude forced her arm behind her back and grabbed her face, forcing Hannah to turn to him. 

“ I don’t believe you for a second.” He tightened his grip on her, this caused Hannah to set her gaze on the now crushed flowers. “Well, if you’re not willing to tell me the truth then I suppose I’ll have to find out for myself. Just let it be known to you, Ms. Annafellows. If our master does manage to escape, you will have to pay with your head.” Claude let go of the woman, taking several steps toward the forest before disappearing into the darkness. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been roughly a week since Alois had gotten on the ship, it had been 4 days since Alois had arrived at France and for those few days he had made his way through various towns, staying at a hotel each time night came around, but soon the young man noticed that soon his bag of money would run out and eventually he would have to find a job. Seeing as it would be best he decided to start looking for one now the young blonde grabbed his coat and headed out in search of one.

Alois circled the streets for the next few hours, some places looking for workers but he didn’t want to work at a factory, it wasn’t until after two o'clock came around that he found a bakery looking for an employee, seeing it as the best option he had right now Alois decided to take it. 

Entering the bakery an older man stood at the counter, he was tall, wore an apron and a chef hat and had a beard Alois thought was impressive.“What can I do for you sir?” The man asked, a warm look on his face.

Alois responded pointing one finger up, as if telling the man to wait a moment and pulled out his notepad and wrote on it. “Hello, I’m… Jim Macken, I saw that you needed someone to work here so I was wondering if you could give me the job?” He was being uncharacteristically nice to the man because he knew that depending on how he acted would mean if he was given the job or not.

The baker gave out a sigh of relief before quickly nodding. “Alright, if you can start right now that would be better but you can come in tomorrow.”

Alois nodded and pointed downwards, meaning he wanted to start now, there was nothing better to do.

“Now?” The man asked, questioning the boy only caused Alois to give him an eye roll before nodding once more. “Alright, let’s go over what you need to do.” The baker gave Alois a quick lesson on how to use the cash register and to write down whatever the customer asked which wouldn’t be much of a problem.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ciel and Sebastian stood at the same dock Alois stood roughly a week ago, the next ship to France taking off with them on board. Seeing as it had been some time since Alois had arrived there it would be a tad harder for the duo to find him. The room they had gotten was rather large, setting down the luggage and sitting in a nearby chair Ciel began to think once again. “Why am I doing this for him? He’s caused me nothing but trouble in the past, just last week he was trying to kidnap me! Why was I willing to leave London just to make sure he was alright?” The young Earl's train of thought was interrupted by the rich voice of his butler, causing him to turn quickly to face the other male.

“It could be what you humans call empathy, the feeling of wanting to help someone that was once in the same place as you.” Sebastian claimed, watching his Master’s expression soften at the thought of Alois having a similar past as his.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel had spent the entirety of the past few days idling around, speculating on where Alois might be, not being able to do much since he had sent Sebastian to collect information. 

It wasn’t until night rolled around that Sebastian returned and when he did he had a rather serious look on his face.“Master, I believe there is a rat on this among us.” He spoke, standing up and awaiting Ciel’s orders.

“Well go and ki-...” Ciel paused, it wasn’t that type of vermin, it was another one, one similar to Sebastian, he could tell by the look on his face. “Dispose of it, that is an order.” Turning and reading the information his butler had returned with as he signaled Sebastian to leave. 

“Yes my lord.” And with that Sebastian turned on his heel, opening the door to find Hannah on the other side of the door. 

Taking one step in the maid was met with the butler pulling out his cutlery set only to be stopped by what Hannah said. “I mean no harm to your master nor my own, if I’m being completely truthful I have come to warn you.” 

Just as Sebastian was about to stab the woman Ciel stepped in front of his butler, stopping the demon in his tracks. “What warning?” Ciel asked, an unwavering look in the blue eyes of the boy. 

The look caused Hannah to give a small but confident smile before she began speaking. “Claude Faustus is also looking for my master, although he is rather far behind compared to you two.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and slowly approached the woman, it was easy to tell that the butler didn’t trust the words of the other demon. “Why would he be here if you’re more than capable of retrieving your master?” 

“In reality I’m not supposed to be here, Claude most likely believes I’m waiting idly at the manor.” She looked out the window, taking in the scenery for a brief moment. “The world is such a beautiful place, I want my master to experience it without a looming shadow over him so please, protect him.” And with that, Hannah turned and began making her way down the hallway, growing farther and farther away from the young earl.

Ciel attempted to reach out for Hannah but the woman had disappeared from sight. Letting out a soft sigh he sat down and began reading once again, his thoughts wandering back to the eccentric blond in hopes that he was alright. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alois laid motionless in his bed, attempting to sleep for what has been the third night in a row now but never able to get past three in the morning, every night he tried he would be met with the face of the one he once loved and maybe, somewhere deep inside himself, still had feelings for ending his life. The mere thought of Claude brought an uncomfortable shiver down the blond’s spine, he had lost all trust he had in the butler but he wouldn’t put it past his former self to go running into the demon’s arms if he saw him once more.

This reflection caused a feeling of uneasiness to settle in the young man’s stomach, not liking this feeling Alois got up and left the room, deciding that a walk might calm his unsettled nerves. 

The moment he left the building the cold early morning breeze froze his skin so he turned on his heel and ran back inside for a coat, coming back minutes later and began his walk. Everything was quiet, it was nice for a while until he started to get utterly bored, after finally reaching the end of the road he saw the one place that would be open at this hour, a church. 

Having nothing better to do he walked inside, the place seemed empty, all except for one boy who made the former earl stop in his tracks. He was roughly about the same age as Alois but that didn’t matter to him, what mattered is what the boy reminded him of. “Luca..” He tried to speak, the name coming out as an incoherent sound.

This startled the other boy, quickly turning he was met with the image of Alois on his knees crying. “Are ya alright sir!” Rushing to his side the young man tried helping Alois up only to be pushed away by the blond. 

Quickly Alois stood up and wiped his tears from his eyes only for the boy to ask a second time, this time Alois responded by shaking his head, tears threatening to fall once again. 

“W-...What’s wrong sir? Is it something I did?” The boy helped Alois sit on one of the benches before finally getting him to calm down. After a few minutes in silence the boy began talking once more. “Sir… It might not be my place to ask but, what made ya cry?”

Alois reached for his notepad only to find it missing, never looking directly at the boy’s face he pointed at the boy. 

“I.. I what?” The boy’s brown eyes followed the other male’s fingers. “I.. look bad?” Alois shook his head once again. “I look… Like someone you know?” This time the former earl gave the boy a soft nod. “Oh, well why didn’t you say-” Alois pointed to his mouth, opening it slightly to show he didn’t have a tongue. “O-Oh, please forgive me.” Alois shook his head and gave a soft smile. 

The boy’s face lit up before he ran off to a back room and found some sheets of leftover paper and a pen that seemed to be running out of in, after handing them to Alois he began asking more questions. 

“Alright, now that ye can communicate properly can you please answer me why ya’re here so early in the morning?” The boy sat down next to Alois, an innocent yet curious look on his face. 

Alois stared at the paper for a moment, it was strange but he felt like he could trust the boy, even if he had just met him, so he began writing down how he was feeling, the nightmares, who he had been just days before.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claude laid there, a mess compared to how he normally was, you see, at this point his master’s little game of cat and mouse has started to get too far, he is the first demon to ever have his contracter escape from him without it being a direct order, it was safe to say it was a great shot at his pride, but that’s what made this chase all the more fulfilling. 

His master had gained the will to live, the will to be free, so Claude was going to have more than enough fun stripping him of those liberties. 

“My master has started to wander a bit, it’s time to put him back on the path I had set.” His eyes grew a light pinkish as he licked his lips and continued his nightly activity. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy stood shocked before Alois, this was a bit too much to process for him. “S-... So that’s why ye’re here, and ya change yer name?”

Alois shook his head and wrote down. “No, Jim is my real name.”

The boy nodded before giving a soft sigh. “Ye’re telling me all these secrets when ya don’t even know my name, why is that?”

“You look like someone I can trust .” He wrote, a very calm look on his face.

“O-Oh, well… I can’t betray yer trust, I’ll help in the best way I can!” The boy gave a determined smile before slamming his fist into the palm of his hand. “Oh that’s right, by the way my name is Dimitri.” The boy held his hand out for Alois to shake it.

Alois took the hand and shook it, a cheerful yet relieved smile on his face, he had expected Dimitri to kick him out of the church or something but here he was, shaking hands with him, there was only one thing missing and that’s-. 

“I hope we can become great friends.” The boy gave the former early a smile that could put the now rising sun to shame.

The earl returned the smile and began writing. “I hope we can too...”

As Alois stood up and excused himself he turned around, about to make his way out only for Dimitri to grab his hand to stop him. 

“Where are ya going? I wanna invite ya to mass, maybe that can keep ya safe?” The brunette asked, only to receive an unconvinced look from Alois. “Well if that doesn’t work I have something else.” 

Dimitri dragged Alois to the far side of the church before pulling out a pair of swords from one of the wall’s decorations. Alois stood wide eyed as Dimitri handed him one of the swords causing the other to shrug. 

“The Father told me that I needed to learn to defend this place if I ever had to, so now I’m going to teach you how to defend yourself, alright?” He asked before getting in stace.   
Alois nodded before making a counter stance, this was going to be a strange yet useful friendship, he could tell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Queen’s guard dog and his butler had arrived and everyone could notice, instead of trying to blend in as Alois did Ciel had planned on using his social status to get what he wanted.

Sebastian had lead the Earl to a hotel, explaining that this was the one Alois had stayed in once he arrived. The place was well kept but not anywhere near as nice as one of his manor’s but he wasn’t here to stay the night, he was here for information.

Upon entering Ciel asked if anyone under the name Alois Trancy had stayed there. The man working there seemed clueless as to who he was talking about until the Earl described the other boy.

“Oh! We did have someone like that staying here a few days ago, his name wasn’t Alois though, I think it was Jim.” The man pulled out the records of the past two weeks and after some time pointed to a name and said. “Yes, Jim Macken, I had never seen a boy quite like him before.” The man described him and how he acted and it lined up perfectly with Alois. 

“Sebastian, search for anything else under that name.” Ciel ordered, away from Sebastian and walking towards the carriage, having his butler pay for the man’s cooperation.

After some time the Earl got off at a train station, his butler waiting for him patiently, giving him a smug smile he boarded the train before his butler handed him a list of things the name was used for.

“Sebastian there’s something missing, tell me what it is, now,” Ciel demanded, an annoyed look on his face.

“I didn’t want that information to change your view on the other boy but…” Sebastian paused, putting a finger to his chin and smiling. “Alois Trancy is not who most think he is.”  
Ciel remained silent, shifting all his attention to his butler.

“Years ago, the former earl of Trancy manor received a group of slaves, amongst them was a boy named Jim Macken who, upon arriving, had become one of the Earl’s play things, it wasn’t until some time later that the Earl died due to unknown causes that the boy took the title of Earl.”

“So you think that Alois might have… Killed him?” Ciel spoke, it was expected from someone like himself but not from someone like Alois, he just couldn’t believe it, but then again, there had to be some reason for the blond to have made the contract. 

“Some people even suspect he isn’t the son of the former Earl but now that information is lost to everyone other than you and I.” Sebastian crossed his legs and observed his master’s reaction.

Ciel was shocked to say the least, he had been told that Alois had a similar past but not to this extent. After a brief moment the Bluenette regained his composure and smiled coyly at the demon. “It was foolish of you to think that this would stop me from finding him, now, make sure everything is set for our arrival.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Alois to become a normal person, at least normal for that time, with friends and a job. Please keep the relationship between him and Dimitri as friendship, also if you have opinions on this please tell me in the comments no matter what it may be, I love hearing from others. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel and Sebastian stood at the final stop of the train station, the butler looking back at his master one last time. “Young master, I will ask you once more, do you wish to stop what you’re doing and go back to London?”

Ciel gave the man a puzzled look. “Sebastian, what do you mean?” 

“I mean that this is the last time I can ask you if you want to stop looking for him, since we are still in daylight.”

Ciel quickly turned to the demon, slapping him. “We’ve come all this way and you’re expecting me to go back now?!” He spat, pulling away and looking at his hand. 

The butler gave his master an annoyed look before bowing. “Please forgive me master.”

“I doubt you or any of your kind would understand...” A rather sad tone in the blue haired boy’s voice. “ After all, demons don’t have the ability to feel empathy… You would see someone suffer but never know that feeling yourself, after all, you are just a dog waiting for my command.”

Sebastian nodded, not needing any further of an answer. he just grabbed the luggage and the two began making their way to town.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The last few days have been rather calm for Alois, he had spent his free time bonding with Dimitri, which mostly consisted of talking and sword fighting and he took pride in how much he had advanced in the short time he had been sparing with the other boy. Even the baker seemed to be in a better mood than usual, since Alois hadn’t lashed out at anyone recently and even brought in a few more customers, even at the moment he was in the back if the bakery, happily humming while making a cake for a client. 

After placing it in the oven he heard the front door open and the bell ring, he quickly checked who it was before stepping back, the bell rang once more, this time someone called out to him. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Alois had to act fast, not thinking of anything else he grabbed a paper bag and drew a smiley face on it before placing it on his head and walking out with his note pad. 

Standing in front of him were Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, a smile on both of their faces, not the inviting kind, at least not inviting to Alois. 

Ciel saw this and resisted the urge to laugh even though he couldn’t help but smile, at this attempt from Alois to hide himself he decided to just play along. “You wouldn’t happen to have met someone under the name of Alois Trancy would you?” He asked, an innocent yet mocking tone in his voice. 

Alois shook his head, a terrible feeling in his gut. He didn’t want to go back to London, he didn’t want to go back to being Earl Trancy, he didn’t want to go back to Claude.

Ciel, being unable to notice the nervous expression on the other boy's face continued to talk. “Alright, as a thank you for your cooperation I wish to buy a Madeleine.” He asked, turning to Sebastian who seemed to be slightly offended at this.

Alois wrote it down and went to the back once more, taking the cake out and began making the Madelein, away from the duo. 

“Young master, please don’t tell me that the paper bag fooled you.” He asked, a sad look never leaving the butler’s face.

A smug smile creeped upon the Ear’s lips. “Not at all, I just decided to play along with his little game.” Ciel claimed, crossing his legs. ‘The fact that he’s trying to hide from me seems kind of… Endearing.’

Sebastian nodded but then asked another question. “Young Master, why did you have him bake for you? I very well could have done it and we could have just payed him.”

“You shouldn’t question me, I’m doing this for my own reasons.” The quick response came out a bit too loud for the Earl’s liking.

Sebastian didn’t respond, he just smirked. ‘My master just admitted he has feelings for someone. I shall help him wherever those feelings may take him.‘

Alois had finished making both pastries when the baker came to the kitchen and asked him what happened. Alois explained that there was some customers that he didn’t think he could handle so the Baker decided to go talk to them. 

“Ello! Here’s your cake young one.” He handed the cake over to an annoyed looking Ciel.

“What happened to the boy?” Sebastian asked before his master could say anything.

The Baker’s expression quickly changed into a more calm one. “He, he can’t come out now, please don’t come back to see him, he seems pretty shaken up that-.” 

“And why can’t we?” Ciel retorted, raising a brow at the elderly man. “This is a public place, you can’t kick me out. Now, can I please see Alois?” 

The baker was rather confused at the comment. “Then I believe you have the wrong person, the boy in the back isn’t named Alois.” He crossed his arms, he towered over the other males but neither of them were phased by this.

Sebastian even smiled at the comment. “My, it seems the boy hasn’t told him.”

Ciel returned the look to his servant, not with a smile but with a confident smirk. “Yes, not Sebastian, keep him occupied while I chat with ‘Jim’. ” 

The demon nodded. “Yes my lord.”

“Hey wait right-!” Just before the baker could grab the boy Sebastian stopped him. 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you touch my master.” He said, pulling out his silverware and stepping in front of the elderly man. 

At this the baker quickly pulled out a knife. “I’m not letting you hurt my only employee.” He said before he began to fight with Sebastian, the demon never making a move to kill.

Once Ciel entered the back he caught sight of Alois running out the back door and down the street, the blue haired boy quickly followed the blond who seemed to be easily dodging the other people and objects as if he was an expert.

Alois had the urge to scream out for Claude to come but he knew the man would never come, something he was rather grateful for, seeing as it would only make the situation worse.

After a few minutes of chasing it seemed as if Alois had managed to lose the other boy in the crowd, having arrived to the church in order to seek help from Dimitri but just before he could reach the door Ciel tackled him to the ground. The two of them rolled around for a bit, Alois was about to grab the upper hand just before Ciel slapped him and started screamed at him. 

“Just calm down!” Ciel yanked Alois shirt, forcing the two to look into each other’s eyes. “I’m not here to hurt you.” Alois was in shock, he didn’t say a single word. Ciel took this as him listening. “I… I want to make sure you were alright.”

Alois gave a look of disbelief before trying to push the younger earl off, only to be met with another hard shaking. 

“I’m not done.” Ciel felt like he was about to collapse so he decided to stand up, offering a hand to help Alois up as well. “Despite all of our fights I never wanted you to leave.” 

Alois took the hand and once the two of them were up Alois had stopped trying to run, in fact he was rather taken back by the words of the Earl. 

The two began heading back, an uncomfortable silence surrounding the two as they reentered the bakery, knives and forks lines the walls, broken plates lied on the floor while both men were still fighting each other.

“Sebastian, stop and clean this mess up this instant!” Ciel yelled, causing the two men to stop and for Sebastian to quickly start cleaning the mess. 

“Forgive me, it has been quite some time since I’ve had this much fun in a fight.” 

The baker thought for a second before remembering what he was coming down for.” That reminds me! Jim, if you see a strange man a lot like this one.” He pointed to Sebastian. “Warn the town, so keep an eye out for him.”

The duo quickly turned to the elderly man, a look of confusion on Alois’s face and one of horror on Ciel’s 

“Why is that?” The blue haired boy asked, hoping with all his heart that he hadn’t caught up to them.

“Well my boys, you see…”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The news spread just as quickly as the flames, numerous town set ablaze over the past few days, many lives lost, and all for the sake of regaining something lost.  
Claude walked through the flames of the latest town he had been through, all of them claiming to have seen his blond but none of them truly having him, much like the demon himself. 

You see, this chase was nice for the first few days, but once a week went by the demon started feeling the loss, now that it had taken this long the demon knew he had to get the boy back. When Alois truly left he took with him the pride Claude had, he took with him all chances of claiming Ciel’s soul and all he left behind was an empty space no one could fill out. 

Since Claude was now on land he could find the boy much more easily than before, the only thing holding him back was the fact that Alois no longer had the mark on him. So now the demon went through a few towns, a small part of his former self burning away with every city.


	7. Chapter 7

Instead of being frozen with fear it seemed that Alois was angry, There was once a time where Alois would have wished he was as loved by Claude as Ciel was, at least that’s what he thought. ‘He’s burning through town after town? Just for one stupid soul?’ The blond thought, suddenly clenching his teeth pulling out a piece of paper.

He quickly wrote on the sheet of paper before crumbling it up and throwing it at the earl, which Sebastian caught before it could hit his master, Alois quickly turning to leave the bakery.

“Wait don’t leave!” The baker immediately called out to the boy who slapped his hand away before grabbing his coat and left the building.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, a questioning look on his face. “Would that idiot really be willing to leave his life here behind just to save his skin?” He questioned, Sebastian didn’t respond, as he was reading the note thrown by the blond. 

“I don’t doubt that young master, but… let us just watch the events unfold.” Sebastian said, a sly smile on his face. ‘This just might get interesting.’ 

But just as the duo was about to leave as well they were stopped by a worried and confused Baker. “You two know something that I don’t, if you don’t start talking right now I might just have to call the police on you two!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alois made his way back up street, slamming the church doors open and dragging Dimitri to the back of the church, not caring that it was in the middle of the mass and the church boy went along with it. 

Seeing the desperation in Alois’s eyes Dimitri knew what was happening and handed him a box before hugging the former earl rather tightly, Alois held on almost as if he didn’t want to let go but pulled away once the Pastor called for Dimitri. Alois gave his friend a last glance before running out the back door, almost followed by the other boy if not for the fact that the Pastor stopped him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what happened the Baker began warning everyone in town, in the distance he could see smoke rise into the air, he was running out of time, they all were running out of time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian and Ciel returned to their hotel room, the demon throwing away the note and being ordered by Ciel to assist the Baker, a rather melancholic look on his face. 

Ciel had expected more than the little outburst he got from Alois, he did so much to run away and now he wasn’t going to protect the life he had been making? Ciel got up and reached for the note, expecting something like a “Screw you Phantomehive!” as he opened it, only to be met with a phrase, a few simple words that brought life back into the Earl’s body as he dashed out of the room.

“If this does not work, please, do not let him kill Ciel.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alois came to the entrance of a park, his heart pounding, the smell of smoke in the air now began to drive him mad, he needed to be quick about this. He fixed his coat before closing his eyes and running through the trees, feeling cobweb after cobweb cover his body.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel was desperate to find his butler, to the point of ripping off his eye patch and calling for him, causing said demon to appear out of nowhere.

“Yes young master?” Sebastian said, kneeling to his side. “By how you look it seems you have read it.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alois then began chanting, at least to the best of his abilities. 

“Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel.” he repeated, each time he had the chance, a terrible feeling in his gut began to form but still he continues. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sebastian we need to find Alois right now!” He yelled as the butler picked him up and began looking for the boy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alois finally stopped, not because he wanted to, he could no longer move, for when he opened his eyes he was in a spider’s web, one he had foolishly let himself fly into long ago. 

“It seems we meet again, your highness.” Claude spoke, his voice filled with longing as he crawled closer to his former master. 

Alois turned away, the way he was trapped now didn’t allow him to reach for his notepad to write. It seems Claude caught onto this and released the boy, having him fall to the ground before walking to him in his human form. 

Before Claude could reach his side Alois pulled out the papers and wrote. “Stop!” and showed it to the spider demon, who stopped in his tracks.

Alois stood up and fixed his coat once more, clenching his fist Alois didn’t dare look at the demon.

Claude frowned at this and slowly came within a few feet of the boy. “I missed you greatly your highness, it seemed as if the sun in my dull life had faded from view.”

Alois knew he was only saying such things to get him back so he crossed his arms and turned away from him. 

“Please.” He extended his hand to Alois. “Would you please allow me a dance? Something that you enjoyed so long ago?”

Alois thought for a minute, turning to the man and reaching to grab the hand when suddenly they heard Ciel scream from a distance. 

“Alois!” He yelled, jumping out of Sebastian’s arms and running towards the other boy. “Don’t go with him!” Ciel stated. “Hannah said he was no longer after me, if you want we can escape this together.” This time the bluenette extended his hand, a sad but calm look on his face. “Just please don’t leave me.”


	8. Good ending! Ciel x Alois

“Wait!” Ciel shouted from the other side of a tree. “You can’t go with him, I know that before this all we did was fight, it seemed as if there was never a chance for us to get along.” 

Alois fixed his coat before he turned to his former butler to make sure the demon didn’t move before focusing all his attention to Ciel. 

Ciel was slowly approaching the duo yet keeping a safe distance from Claude. “So will you accept the offer?” He looks at the blond with pleading eyes, stopping in his tracks as he saw Alois return his look with a sad one. 

Alois faced the ground and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the face of Ciel as he did this. Slowly, the former Earl lifted his hand and grasped Claude’s cold hand, causing said demon to smirk. 

Claude grabbed Alois’s hand rather rightly, too tightly for Alois’s liking before the duo start to dance. 

Ciel looks on with despair, he would have been entranced by the duo’s dance if not for the fact that each step they took broke the young boy’s heart even more. 

‘That’s right, Claude.’ Alois thought to himself as he danced with the butler. ‘Trust me as I trusted you.’. 

The dance was about to end, Ciel had seen this one before, the lady, in this case Alois, was supposed to end with the man’s arms around her and Ciel couldn’t stand to watch when that happened but strangely, when he turned away he heard a pained cry, not from Alois, if not from Claude, but Ciel decided to turn to his butler before to the duo who seemed to be very amused.

Once Ciel turned around the Earl saw something he never thought he would, Alois had pulled a dagger, one that looked oddly familiar, and began stabbing Claude. 

Ciel thought that Alois was insane but Sebastian knew otherwise, the blade was that of an angel’s, meaning that it could very well cause harm to a demon, how Alois got this was a mystery but it was still rather entertaining to watch.

Both Sebastian and Ciel were too shocked to do anything, that is at least until Alois backed away, covered in Claude’s blood. 

Alois began breathing heavily before reaching to the side and picking up his discarded notebook and pen. “Let’s go.” He wrote before quickly walking towards the duo, at least until he felt a hand grab his ankle and pull him down. 

It seems Alois hadn’t finished the job but this didn’t mean he couldn’t keep trying, he kicked and struggled against the demon, even stabbing him in the shoulder, but Claude didn’t stop. 

Ciel began screaming at Sebastian to do something but didn’t wait for a response since Ciel was about to reach to try and pull Alois away from Claude only to be quickly pulled away by Sebastian, the spot Ciel was standing in was now replaced by another figure and the air was cut by the sound of a tree breaking as Claude was thrown back.

There, standing where Ciel once stood is Hannah, Lævateinn in hand and all. “Get up Faustus.” She demanded, holding the sword up to the male demon’s neck, an angered look in her eye before helping Alois up with her other hand. “Time ago you claimed that if our master escaped I would pay with my head, now today I claim that if you ever come near my master again, for anything, you will pay with your life!” 

Claude stood up and began laughing, something that unsettled both earls, before pulling out his set of golden cutlery. “You know very well that I don’t respond to empty threats Annafellows.”

Hannah set her gaze back on Sebastian, not daring to turn away from Claude. “Michaelis, take our masters’ somewhere far away from here, if I win this battle I will join you, if not it will be your task to protect my master as well.” 

Sebastian nodded and took both of them in his arms before fleeing the scene. 

Alois was in shock, someone he believed hated him had just saved his life. He would have asked questions if not for the distance that was growing between him and his maid. 

Hannah turned back to the other demon and lunged at him, swinging the sword only to be stopped by Claude’s knives. Hannah spun and swung again but was blocked once more, it seemed that every move one of them made was blocked by the other, at least that’s what the others saw.

It wasn’t until they were reunited with the evacuated townsmen that Sebastian finally let them stand and while Ciel and Sebastian looked towards the park Alois looked towards what was left of the town.

Everything Alois had worked for, everything he had gained from the life that he left behind, in ashes, with the baker sobbing over the loss of his establishment and Dimitri in the crowd trying to see that everyone was properly cared for. 

Alois gave a smile filled with both relief and sadness, relief because he was happy to know that they were still alive, but sadness in knowing that this would be the last time he would ever see them. Alois couldn’t stay here, he didn’t want this to happen again so he took to writing. After a minute or two and a couple of tears landing on the paper Alois took the dagger and stabbed the paper to the ground. After doing so he felt weak, the tears continued flowing as he fell to his knees and held his shoulders, he didn’t want to go, but the damage was done, and it was all his fault. 

It wasn’t until he felt a light tapping on his shoulder that he wiped away the tears and turned, there stood Ciel, offering a hand to help him up. “So, would you like to come with Sebastian and I?” He asked, a kind look in his eye, something that even Sebastian had never seen before on his master. 

Alois looked at the both of them before quickly nodding and grabbing the extended hand. 

And no matter what tragedy he faced he would have to move forward.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long trip back to London Ciel had Alois live with him from now on, even going so far as to give him a guest room just across from his own yet nothing could calm the blond’s unease.

Despite all that has happened Alois did not feel that he was worthy of staying here, he felt like Ciel was doing this more out if pity than out if genuine care for the other. 

This was only made worse by the fact that Alois was alone in the manor, you could argue that the servants were home but they were far past asleep, the only noise in the manor was coming from outside as the rain fell heavily onto the land, some thunder even causing Alois to jump.

Alois returned to his bed and curled up into a ball, he was too stressed to fall asleep but too scared to do anything, aside from the feeling of unworthiness he felt an overwhelming feeling of dread, not wanting to be in the darkness for even a moment as a spider could be lurking in the shadows. 

About ten minutes passed before he eventually grew tired of the way he was sitting, getting up and grabbing a candle before walking out of the room, careful not to make too much noise as he walked around the lonely manor.

The grandfather clock was just about to strike Three when suddenly a loud knock was heard on the door and no one else but him was there to answer it.

Slowly he made his way towards the door, having to set aside his candle as it would be to heavy to open otherwise, he heard the knock once more, his hands shaking as he slowly opened the door. 

Bracing himself for his demise to be on the other side Alois closed his eyes, only to be met with the voice of his maid, speaking softly to him. 

“Your highness, I have come back to you.” She kneeled to the ground, causing the blond to look on in shock before hugging Hannah.

Quickly the two of them entered back in the manor and out of the rain. 

Alois grabbed a paper and began asking question after question, Hannah was more than happy to answer, at least until a certain question came up. 

‘Why, after all I have put you through, did you come back to save me?” He wrote, causing the demon to look down in sadness before responding. 

“I have a promise to keep, it was to make you happy.” She responded, simply and quietly. 

A sad smile appeared on Alois’s face as he dismissed Hannah, telling her to heal herself, even her eye. 

Hannah nodded, standing up and heading towards the door before speaking once more. “Oh, and your highness, if I may suggest something, please do not doubt Earl Phantomhive’s kindness, he had many chances to turn back and yet he still went after you.” and with that she left, Alois swore that he could see a little bit of his brother in the woman as she walked away.

Soon the daylight came and Ciel and Sebastian returned from the town, an excited Alois and Hannah awaiting for them at the door. 

Once they entered Alois practically jumped into Ciel’s arms, causing the both of them to fall to the ground, after a brief scolding from the Earl, the other boy finally returned the hug. 

“I...I’m happy to see you as well.” Ciel said as the two of them stood up, giving a quick glance to Sebastian who seemed to be waiting for what was coming next, before quickly pulling on Alois’s arm and giving the blond a kiss on the lips. 

While both demons just smiled at the action both boys seemed to become undone by it, Ciel demanding to be taken to his room while Alois was on the ground, his face as red as a tomato. 

Sebastian took the blue haired boy to his room while Hannah helped her master back up to his feet. 

“See? It seems you two will get along quite well.”


End file.
